


Titans

by TomatoWurst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mentioned Eren, Mentioned/Referenced 104th trainee squad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erwin, If you really think this is a Titan print. That means a few survived the battle that killed, what we thought to be, all of them. Why are we seeing evidence of them now? centuries after they were supposed to be extinct?”</p><p>"That the Titans had been vanquished, they were no longer a threat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my English 12 class. We had to pick a picture, I chose the one picture with a man on a beach standing next to a large 'footprint' staring at the camera, and well this happened. I actually turned it in for a grade and did pretty well even if it was fanfiction.

Erwin, the man in front of the foot print, and Levi, The camera man, stumbled upon what seems to be a Titans foot print.. “The Titans were thought to be extinct, from the accounts, journals, and the information collected about them when they roamed earth. Based on what they read the Titans could be anywhere from a “3 meter class” to a “15 meter class” if they are that they are put down to be a “Normal Titan”. On a few accounts there were said to be a “50 meter class” and a “30 meter class” Titan on not just one occasion. The Titans, while very large, Had no sexual reproduction organs, they did not need food to survive or even live, and no one knows where they came from. Titans may not of had sexual reproduction organs but somehow there were always more, They did not eat to live but they ate humans, why? to this day no one knows.” Erwin said into the camera, having Levi document everything they are seeing. 

“Erwin, If you really think this is a Titan print. That means a few survived the battle that killed, what we thought to be, all of them. Why are we seeing evidence of them now? centuries after they were supposed to be extinct?” Levi asked in his normally bored tone. Erwin looked over at him from examining the foot print, confusion flashing across his features until he understood. 

“The last battle you mean? In the articles, and documents we went through, they talked about many battles with the Titans for decades. The first battle they had where the humans got the upper hand, well that involved three young cadets, just out of training. what was their training squad called?” Erwin asked.

“104th trainees squad, Erwin. Remember, out of all those kids only nine, not counting those three, that survived.” Levi answered after a moment.

“Thats right. The 104th trainees squad, out of the 12 survivors all but one joined the survey corps. Then it was later discovered that there was more than just Eren Jeager whom was a titan shifter. Ther-” 

“Erwin. The last battle, remember? We’ll tell them those facts after” Levi cut Erwin off.

“Alright, if you want to get straight to the point. The last battle of the Titans era, The surviving Survey Corps, Garrison Regiment, and the Military Police Brigade devised a plan on how to end the Titans. When the battle was over, there were not many survivors. From the ones whom lived they were either severally injured or on the brink of that distinction, there were none that were in perfect health. They were excited though none showed it just yet. After they were treated, they told everyone, they announced that they had been victorious. That the Titans had been vanquished, they were no longer a threat.” Erwin said, beaming but slowly frowning eyes going back to the foot print.

“..Or so they thought.” Levi finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for those who are reading my Hetalia fic thing, it's taking me longer than I thought to finish the next chapter. That and last month of high school is surprisingly stressful. I will get it uploaded as soon as I can. I promise.


End file.
